Pokemon XD: Alternatives
by ShadowGlaceon
Summary: Novelization of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness... but the ending will really be far from the true ending... and it's not what you're used to!


"_The XD001 is escaping!"_

"_Alert Master—Aaaaaah!"_

"_Giagia! Lugiiiiia!"_

"_Oh, my God!"_

_Crash._

"_After it!"_

_Fwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwap..._

"_This way!"_

X-D-0-0-1+

Huge jet-black wings flapped in the night. Blood-red eyes glowed in the dark sky, shedding scarlet light onto a big, vulture-like face. An earsplitting, screeching cry of rage tore from a wicked black beak.

The Shadow Lugia was exhausted. He had been flying over the ocean for hours, though it seemed like days to him. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed someone to kill, something to destroy. Damn it, where was a target when you needed one?!

He let his mind wander to the horrific events that occurred just a few moments ago. A huge lab... Lugia remembered being trapped there. Shocks were sent throughout his entire body. Lugia remembered screaming in pain and fear. The shocks went on for days, weeks, who could tell? But when they ended, recalled Lugia, he felt so much stronger than ever before; almost like a god. Yet pain still coursed through him from beak to tail-tip. He no longer felt like himself; he had an unnatural desire to kill anyone just for looking at him, to destroy anything in his way. Unable to contain the anger, the pain, the hate... he broke out of the lab and began searching the seas for something to destroy.

A tiny speck from across the sea appeared right in Lugia's path, breaking him out of his thoughts. He blinked. Was that a ship? Maybe he should fly closer to get a better look.

Yes! It was a cruiser! Lugia could just make out a few men onboard as he zipped closer to the ship. 'Finally!' Lugia thought. 'Something to destroy, people to kill!'

Shadow Lugia flapped his enormous black wings as hard as he could. Just as he was halfway there, however, he heard a loud "FWAP FWAP FWAP" from behind him. He swivelled his head around and gasped when he saw what it was. White helicopters were catching up to Shadow Lugia quickly. He knew who they belonged to; it was Cipher! Damn it! How the hell did they find him?! No time to deal with them, however. First cruiser, then Cipher.

Lugia flew as fast as he could, ready to Shadow Blast the cruiser into oblivion. Lugia could see the men onboard turn around to find out what was following them, their eyes widening in shock, their bodies growing stiff with fear.

"Oh, my God!" one of them yelled. "What is that thing?!"

The men were in panic, running this way and that, unsure of what to do. 'Good,' thought Lugia. 'They should be.'

Lugia opened his huge beak, ready to—

What?! Lugia wanted to destroy the boat with a powerful Shadow Blast attack, but as he opened his beak, no beam came out of it. Instead, there was a huge, earsplitting cry. What was happening to him?!

Of course! Those dirty Cipher men... they must have been trying to control him! He clamped his beak shut and tensed his body.

'I... won't... give... in...' Lugia thought. He shut his blood-red eyes tightly, trying to resist Cipher's control, the other thoughts that were clawing at his mind: 'Bring cruiser to Grand Master Greevil.'

Lugia lost the fight very quickly. His eyes opened as a red glow surrounded the cruiser. The huge ship was violently lifted up by Lugia's psychic powers and the men onboard tumbled off of the S. S. Libra, their shouts of fear fading one by one as they slammed into the ocean. Flapping his huge black wings with a great amount of strength, he carried the ship away.

Shadow Lugia felt no longer felt any emotion, not even anger or hate. His mind was blank except for one command: 'Bring cruiser to Grand Master Greevil.'

In one last, desperate effort to resist the mind control, Lugia let out a vicious shriek of pain and sadness.

"LUGIIIIIIAAཀ"

Lugia failed again. He was truly the ultimate Shadow Pokemon. He was no longer the great, majestic, legendary Lugia that peacefully roamed the seas. He was now a weapon of war: Shadow Lugia. Codename: XD001.


End file.
